mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan Sánchez
Juan Sánchez '''is an Thief, spaniard version of Robin Hood and the playable of the Bellum Bestiae. Appearance A 32-year old spaniard man, a Robin Hood-like, wears a beige shirt, purple clothes belt, wears a dark blue hood within a little circle around the clothes, a dark blue cape and dark blue pants with a detailing, and wielding a hidden dagger gauntlet on left hand. Bios Bellum Bestiae A master of stealth, Juan is a thief, though he only wishes to use his thievery for good intentions, and has been that way since he learned the art from his Romani mother. With the intention of helping his poverty-stricken village, and despite fearing that the Spanish Inquisition will have his head if he continues stealing, Juan goes out to rob the Incan royal vault. Bestiae Strength He's a master of stealth, he can being as thief like his mother. Juan can also stealth attack and runs from the enemies. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Puñalada Oculta (Hidden Stab): Juan places his right fist on the opponent's gut, then extends his hidden blade, stabbing them there. On Meter Burn, he throws them to the other side, causing them to slip off quickly. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Contrarrestar Puñalada Detrás (Countering Behind Stab): Juan extends his hidden dagger and holds it in front of him. If hit by a high or medium attack while in this state, he will do a 360° clockwise spin behind his opponent, retracting his blade as he does so, then put his right fist on their back and re-extend the blade, stabbing them there. On Meter Burn, he kicks them to the arena floor. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Caida Libre (Free Fall): Juan does a 180° backwards flip and extends his hidden dagger, which he then points towards the ground in a similar fashion to the Assassin ultimate ability, "Deadly Dive," in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, damaging his opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. Meter Burn causes a hard knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Bomba de Humo (Smoke Bomb): Juan drops a smoke bomb at his own feet, teleporting towards or away from his opponent depending on whether the left (away) or right (towards) button is held. Meter Burn makes the explosion bigger and stuns the opponent for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Adelante Salto (Forward Leap): Juan leaps towards and over his opponent, performing a 360° clockwise flip as he does so and bouncing off the "wall" to his left or right if close enough to it. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Atrás Salto (Back Leap): Juan leaps away from his opponent, performing a 360° counter-clockwise flip as he does so and bouncing off the "wall" to his left or right if close enough to it. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Rascarse la Cara (Face-Scratching): Juan jumps at his opponent, turning into his fox form halfway through, then, once he's close enough to their face, beast!Juan claws them there four times, twice with each front paw. Afterwards, he back-flips off them and changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Zorro Evadir (Evading Fox): Juan shape-shifts into his fox form and runs under his opponent, dodging any incoming attack except for low attacks, much to the foe's confusion, then back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Extends, then retracts his hidden blade * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps over his opponent and, while above them, stabs them in the head with his hidden dagger Juan performs his Bomba de Humo Ars Specialis, disappearing off-screen. Then, wondering where the half-gypsy thief is right now, the opponent looks around for him for 3 seconds until we cut to a 2-second bird's-eye view of them as Juan spies on them from above in first-person mode. Afterwards, we cut back to normal camera view where the defeated foe looks behind them to see Juan, while in fox form, reappear in front of them. He jumps at the losing character and bites them in the neck, which becomes a hidden dagger stab upon Juan changing back to human form, and he then retracts his blade, causing them to fall to the arena floor dead. Post-Percute Ultimum, Juan stands over his off-screen opponent, declaring, "My mastery of stealth is unmatched!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Juan Sánchez was born the son of Antonio Sánchez, a shopkeeper, and his Romani wife, Esmeralda, both of whom lived in destitution. Unfortunately, when Juan was but 12, his father passed away of pneumonia, leaving his mother to be his sole parent, and as soon as the boy turned 14, she taught him the art of thievery. The fox spirit, Volpes, saw Juan's potential as a thief and inhabited the half-gypsy's body, choosing him as her host. Hearing from one of his gypsy friends of mountains of gold hidden deep within the royal vault of the Inca Empire, Juan left home to find and steal it to bestow upon the villagers and free them from the poverty that they have long suffered. Ending Even though he had defeated Damoclus and put a stop to his plans of dooming humanity and the world, Juan now found himself in trouble with both the Inquisition and the Inca Empire, the latter of whose royal vault he only recently robbed, for his continued flouting of the Eighth Commandment, "Thou shalt not steal." Despite heavy pressure from the Incan royal family and his king, Juan returned only half of the gold he stole to the palace vault and, together with his gypsy friends, bestowed the other half upon his village. Many of the villagers rejoiced, for they would soon be free of poverty. They were very grateful to the thief and hailed him as a hero; however, still, he knew not whether he wished to cease his thievery or not. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Juan, while in fox form, jumps into the battlefield, reverting to human form during his descent, then gets back up from a crouching three-point position, declaring, "I am willing to steal...", goes into his fighting stance, and continues, "for a good cause!" * Round Win Sequence: Juan extends and retracts his hidden dagger, saying, "You never saw that coming," then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Juan extends his hidden dagger, then does a spinning slash, saying, "I have forgotten not..." and retracts his blade, continuing as he throws his cape back, "...that which my mother has taught me. ¡Adiós (goodbye)!", then turns back, crouches down, and leaps off-screen. Did You Know? * Liam O'Brien, who voices Juan here, was previously the voice actor of Gaara in Naruto, Asura in Asura's Wrath, and various Marvel and DC characters, ranging from Doctor Strange (whom he reprises in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite) and Johann "Red Skull" Shmidt to Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner and, in Injustice 2, Eobard "Reverse Flash" Thawne, and did you know he was also Gill from Street Fighter and Querl "Brainiac 5" Dox? * Juan's mom, Esmeralda, is one of the few non-historical figure Bellum Bestiae NPCs to warn your chosen character of demonic trickery in their Quest Mode mirror-match cutscene. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Juan-Sanchez-710202037 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Thiefs Category:Spaniards Category:Male characters Category:Playables